


take the inch, take the mile

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, exploring trust issues i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: Yeeeeeesss you're taking prompts. I hc shiro as someone who enjoys being rough in bed and since keith is pretty strong shiro lets loose cuz he knows he won't do any real harm and keith loves it





	

There’s a lot of Keith that Shiro loves and admires. But there’s nothing that fills him with so much pride, humbleness, _and_ happiness as the knowledge that Keith trusts him. Fully and completely. 

 

It’s a trust that runs as deep as the water under the Earth. It’s steady and constant; the core of their relationship. Keith trusts Shiro in every way that matters and doesn’t matter. And this trust extends to the bedroom as well.

 

Shiro wills his right hand to curl into a fist and it does so. The fact that it moves too smoothly and gracefully is the only thing that makes it stand out as Galra tech. Well. That and the strength it gives him. He’s strong enough as it is but with the tech… his strength is multiplied. How many times has he had to will himself to be gentle when touching someone or something with his right hand? 

 

 _Too many times to count_.

 

The ghost memory of Keith’s kiss pressing against smooth metal burns against his limb. Shiro can still remember how it felt when he'd confessed his fears to Keith. How he wanted to touch Keith but was worried he may hurt him. He also remembers the warm look Keith had given him. Steady and loving.

 

_“You’re not going to hurt me.”_

 

“ _But…”_

 

_“Do you want to hurt me?”  
_

 

_“Of course not!”  
_

 

_“Then you’re not going to hurt me.”  
_

 

_“It’s that simple, is it?”  
_

 

_“With you? Always.”_

 

Raising his fist up to his mouth, pressing his lips to the same spot Keith kissed, Shiro closes his eyes and loses himself in the memory.

 

Keith’s wrists had felt so slight under his hand. And Keith had _insisted_  he hold him down with his Galra arm. Something about proving a point. Remembering the way Keith had tested his grip and huskily told him to _really_  hold him down dries Shiro’s mouth out.

 

His eyes drift close. The image of Keith lying on his bed, wrists pinned over head, eyes dark with desire as he bucks his hips up, comes forth almost immediately. Shiro feels his breathing growing shallow remembering the way Keith had bucked up against his grip. How he’d tested Shiro’s grip and done his best to free himself but Shiro had managed to keep him pinned down. Keith had taken it so _sweetly_. 

 

As soon as he’d realized that Shiro would hold him down no matter what? Keith’s struggles had changed. Less trying to break free and more letting go. Putting himself fully in Shiro’s hands, figuratively and literally. Had put his whole strength into letting all his passion out and trusted Shiro to embrace it all, hold it down with just one hand.

 

There was a moment then where Keith had looked up at him and Shiro had understood. Understood the depth’s of Keith’s trust and what he wanted. So Shiro had reciprocated with a kiss and a hard thrust. Allowed himself to let go as much as he dared and an inch beyond that.

 

An arm slipping around his waist startles Shiro out of his memories. Keith sleepily kisses his hip and asks, “Nightmare?”

 

Shiro shakes his head, gently stroking Keith’s fringe back. Smiles at the hum that earns him, “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Mmmm,” Keith sighs and curls around him like a big cat. Shiro smiles, hand slipping around the curve of Keith’s head before coming to rest at the base of his neck.

 

He leans down to kiss Keith’s forehead and whispers, “Move back a little? I’ll get back in bed.”

 

Keith moves immediately, rolling over to make room for Shiro to return to bed.


End file.
